Of Unicorns and Ducks, Palaces and Trolls
by HersheyKissas
Summary: This is the fairytale of how young Brittany and Santana first came to meet each other...(No romance, 'cos they're like, five!)


**A/N: A little fairytale on how Brittany and Santana became friends. :) Enjoy, H.K. xo  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee, _but the things I would do if I did...**

* * *

In a little town called Lima, a long time ago, "Why are you playing alone?" A voice says. The little brunette –Santana- squints as she looks up into the sun to see who decided to talk to her.

"The boys make fun of me 'cos I'm a girl and the girls make fun of me 'cos I act like a boy." She says before she can help herself. She looks back down at the picture she's drawing in the sand.

"Oh…" The girl sits down next her and starts drawing her own picture with a stick. Now Santana recognises her. Her name is Brittany Peirce, the tall blonde girl who won't stop dancing when they're supposed to be singing nursery rhymes in class. She was tall and pretty and had freckles on her nose and the bluest blue eyes Santana had ever seen. "I'm Brittany S. Peirce by the way! I'm playing alone too, because no one likes my game. Do you want to play with me?! I'm pretending to be Princess of the Unicorns."

"Uh…" The smaller girl begins.

"You can be Princess of the Ducks if you want! Ducks and unicorns are the best of friends, so we'll be best of friends!" The girl looks really hopeful as she rambles on. "Or you can be the Prince Charming who saves me!" If she gets to rescue the pretty little girl in front of her, Santana thinks she'll definitely play.

"Sure." Is all she can manage to get out though. Brittany grins at her and jumps up, pulling Santana along with her. "I'm…I'm Santana." She adds quietly. Brittany looks at her for a moment a little puzzled, but then smiles.

"You have a nice name. It's pretty. And sorta' sounds like Santa." She smiles. "I've never known anyone with a weird name like yours." Santana is a little offended by the last comment but before she can say anything nasty back, Brittany has run off to the playground calling her along over her shoulder.

They declare the playground their 'castle'. And when Noah Puckerman (the chief troll) tries to invade, Santana pushes him off the slide. He calls them both a word neither can understand so Santana punches him the nose. Hard. He squeals like a pig and falls to the ground crying. Of course, the teacher runs over and tells Santana she must go in time out. Brittany pushes the teacher away and attempts to tell her that Noah was invading the Purple Palace.

"Brittany, why don't you play with the _nice _girls?" She tells her. "Tina and Mercedes are playing with the skipping ropes! And little Rachel looks like she needs a friend in the sandbox." But Brittany doesn't want to skip. And she doesn't want to play in the sandbox. She wants to keep being a unicorn and Santana was the only one who would play it with her. Angrily, she walks over to where the teacher has made Santana sit and sits down without a word.

"What're you doing Sparkles?" Santana asks, using her unicorn name.

"I don't want to play skipping or sandbox. I want to be unicorns with you, Sunny-Shine!" She huffs grumpily and folding her arms. Santana smiles.

At lunch, Santana gives Brittany one half of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and in return, Brittany gives her half of her jam sandwich. Santana gives Brittany her red apple and Brittany gives Santana her green one, even though Santana likes red the best. At one o'clock, Santana decides she doesn't like the teacher very much and won't listen to her. Stuffing her fingers in her ears and 'la-la-la-ing' she is sent to the time out spot. Brittany thinks Santana is just singing, and joins in. So, Brittany joins her in time out as well. But it doesn't matter. They need more time alone to keep working at their secret language. In the afternoon, when they sing more songs, Santana stands up when Brittany does and dances along with her. They both get time out for disrupting the class and not listening. But it doesn't matter. From their spot, they can see Finn's underwear is showing, which they giggle at uncontrollably. When the teacher asks everyone what they want to do when they grow up Brittany tells everyone she is going to marry Santana. Everybody laughs of course, because "girls can't marry each other!" Puck calls them that word again and Santana and Brittany both hit him in the nose this time. They get sent to time out together. But it doesn't matter. They find some string under a chair and make friendship bracelets. By the end of the day, they're best friends for forever and forever.

* * *

When Santana gets home, between bites of her green apple (which is now her favourite too,) she tells her mother all about the dancing princess with the blonde hair and how she'll ask her to marry her and become Queens of all the land so they kick out all the nasty boys like Noah Puckerman who say silly words and that they're not allowed to be married.

And when Brittany gets home, she tells her parents about her "bestest friend in the whole wide universe!" and how her Princess Charming is going defeat all the trolls to rescue her and how they'll live in a castle made of Lucky Charms and live happily ever after…

The End.


End file.
